Now That I'm With You
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: This is a JeffTrish songfic used with Jessica Simpson's With You. Trish realizes how much she appreciates Jeff.


A/N: This is a Jeff/Trish songfic used with Jessica Simpson's With You(My fave  
  
song in the world!). I think it's pretty good and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
Trish Stratus was laying on her stomach on her carved canopy bed, with a   
  
frilly pillow propping her head up. Her blonde hair was tucked behind her ear  
  
messily, but she didn't care. She was too deep in thought to care.  
  
I start thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
To know what love feels like  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down   
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
She was thinking about her boyfriend, Jeff Hardy. The boy who had changed her  
  
life. He was sweet and kind, and he listened to what she had to say. Unlike her  
  
last boyfriend, Andrew(Test). See, Jeff used to just be her best friend...  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you   
  
With you  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
Andrew had taken her to the "in" makeout spot. He wanted to go further then  
  
just kissing. She said no but Andrew apparently didn't take no for an answer.  
  
He had punched in the face and threw her out of the car. He drove away and  
  
left her there to cry her eyes out.  
  
You speak and it's like a song  
  
And just like that all my walls come down  
  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
  
I relate to you naturally  
  
Everybody else just fades away  
  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
  
Just knowing you found me  
  
Jeff was there for her. Unlike everyone else who had such busy lives, they had   
  
no time for petty little problems. But Jeff realized it wasn't a petty little problem.  
  
He realized it was a major problem. He went looking for Andrew and beat him  
  
up so bad, he ended up in the hospital. Jeff also escorted her to therapy every  
  
day. He skipped school and fell horribly behind to stay with her. She had never  
  
forgotten what he had done for her. That was the day she had fallen in love  
  
with him. She smiled at the memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She had been a nervous wreck that day,  
  
because she had planned to tell him she loved him. He had arrived at her house  
  
on time. She had dressed especially nice that day because she knew what was  
  
coming. Obviously he did too, because he was wearing clothes that didn't look  
  
like he had bought at a flea market. She was wearing a black and red plaid  
  
skirt that was quite short. She wore a red long sleeve shirt with a red vest  
  
over it.   
  
"You look nice today," he had said with ease.  
  
"You too," she said not so easily.  
  
"I have something to tell you Trish," he replied.  
  
"Me first Jeff," she replied  
  
Cause I start thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
To know what love feels like  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
"I love you," they had both said at exactly the same time. They both gasped  
  
at eachother.  
  
"Really?" She asked. He nodded. He leaned over in his seat and   
  
brushed his lips across hers.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you  
  
Again, she smiled at the memory. And still, he did amazing things for her. Then  
  
it hit her. That was the perfect word to describe him. Perfect. A smile was spread  
  
across her face now. Just then, she heard her doorbell ring...  
  
Come and take me  
  
Love you save me  
  
Like nobody else  
  
Now I can be myself  
  
With you  
  
She ran down stairs to answer the door. She looked through the peeping hole  
  
in her door and smiled. She swung the door open. It was Jeff standing there  
  
with her favorite blend of flowers. Roses, Carnations, and Daisies. She gasped.  
  
He handed them to her. She took the one available arm she had and wrapped  
  
it around Jeff. She pulled back and smelled the flowers he had given her.  
  
"Their beautiful," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered back.  
  
With you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
She gazed up at him, her eyes tearing up.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just...Your perfect. There aren't any words to describe  
  
how great you are and how much I love you." Trish replied.  
  
"Well, I love you too. Very much. If I could, I'd give you the world.  
  
But I settled on something different," he said...  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
He pulled out a black velvet ring box. Her eyes welled up with even more tears,  
  
only these fell from her eyes and slid down her cheek. He opened the box, and  
  
inside was a dazzling, sparkling diamond ring with three different stones. The  
  
one in the middle was baby blue, her favorite color, and there were clear  
  
diamonds on each side of the blue one. He knelt down to one knee.  
  
"Patricia Stratus, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
He asked. Her sobbing was out of control.  
  
"Yes! I will marry you!" she replied. She was still crying, but Jeff had  
  
calmed her down a little bit. They were snuggled up on the couch. They were  
  
hand in hand.  
  
"I love you so much. Your so beatiful," He told her softly.  
  
"You know Jeff, My life is perfect, now that I'm with you."  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I enjoyed writing it. I have another Jeff/Trish songfic  
  
coming up so look out and read it when it comes out! 


End file.
